


I will listen to your silence until you fall asleep

by illbeyourreasonwhy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Amber and Jonah get over their breakup and become best friends, some ambi if you squint, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeyourreasonwhy/pseuds/illbeyourreasonwhy
Summary: Sometime down the line after their second breakup, after Amber got over the pain and the heartbreak, she went down to Jonah’s new place with cookies and coffee, knocked on the door and offered him a tentative smile when he opened the door.And just like that, they were friends again.
Relationships: Amber & Jonah Beck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	I will listen to your silence until you fall asleep

Whenever Amber thinks back to all of the hours she spent crying over Jonah Beck, she wants to throw her head back and howl with laughter.

Most of the time, her second thought is wishing she could go back in time and give her younger self a hug and say: “Honey, you’re not in love with him, you’re in love with the idea of him, and you’re just focusing on that so that you won’t have to think of how shitty things are at home. Oh, and you’re a lesbian and Jonah is aro, so it probably wasn’t going to work out anyways.”

Despite that, though, she doesn’t regret being with Jonah. If it weren’t for their relationship, she probably wouldn’t have met Andi, Cyrus and the others, and she might not have realised who she really was for a much longer time.

And if she and Jonah hadn’t dated, they wouldn’t be friends now.

She wouldn’t trade that for the world. Jonah is, by far, the most important person in her life, which is surprising at best and ironic at worst when you think about their past, but it works.

Sometime down the line after their second breakup, after Amber got over the pain and the heartbreak, she went down to Jonah’s new place with cookies and coffee, knocked on the door and offered him a tentative smile when he opened the door.

“Cyrus gave me the address,” she said before he could ask, and raised a cup in his direction. “Do you want to show me around?”

He gave her a tour, spat out the coffee when he realised what it was, and apologised again over shared cookies. And just like that, they were friends again.

And Amber is so, so glad they are. There are things she can only talk to Jonah about, like her parents fighting, her money troubles, the feeling of getting back to an empty home. She could talk about it with others, she guesses, but Jonah _gets_ it. He knows why she sometimes calls him in the middle of the night with a quiet voice, and without asking he’ll start talking about something, anything, and it will take her mind off things until she’s so tired she has to hang up. Jonah hears her ‘thank you’ in the shaky laugh she gives him after a bad joke, and she hears the ‘I’m here for you’ in the plans he makes for them to meet up the next day.

In a lot of ways, he’s her best friend, and she’s so grateful for that.

(She kind of wishes they hadn’t wasted time trying to date when they were so obviously not built for that, but well, you learn from your mistakes, right?)

They don’t just talk about the hard stuff, though.

They spend hours chilling in her room, him writing his songs, her singing and dancing along and telling him point-blank when his lyrics are stupid. They go bowling, and go-carting, and to the movies together, and at one point Andi sat Amber down and had an “intervention” (her words), pleading with her not to date Jonah a third time. Amber laughed so hard Andi had to catch her when she started to fall off the couch.

Andi’s also a major topic of their conversations.

It had been hidden in the back of Amber’s mind for a while, the idea that there might be a reason why she was clinging so hard to her relationship with Jonah, why it was so important to her to have Andi’s input in every aspect of it, why she was more hurt with the fact that someone didn’t want her, _again_ , than the fact that the boy she thought she loved was rejecting her.

It came to a head about a week after she and Jonah started talking again, when he cautiously asked her, “So are you… seeing anyone?” and instantly her mind jumped to Andi.

“No,” she answered, and he dropped it. It should have been the end of it, but it was only the beginning.

From then on it was a lot of angsting, internally panicking, soul-searching, rage-caging and generally freaking out. It crossed her mind to tell Cyrus about it, seeing as he had a boyfriend and she was already divulging the rest of her secrets to him anyways, but she didn’t. Instead, she blurted it out in the middle of the cafeteria with Jonah.

“Amber, stop stealing my fries, you always –”

“I like Andi.”

It slipped out unexpectedly, unplanned, and Amber dropped her fork in shock. Of what she had said, of what it meant, of the fact that she had said it out loud. Jonah didn’t help matters.

“Yeah, she’s cool,” he said, picking his fries out of Amber’s plate. “It’s weird here without her. We’re meeting at the Spoon after school today, are you coming?”

She almost screamed. Screamed at herself, at Jonah’s obliviousness, at the situation in general.

“ _Jonah_ ,” she managed.

“What?” he asked, eyebrows raised in perfect confusion. She waited, watched as his eyes cleared in realisation, and he let out an, “ _Oh._ ” He smiled then, opened his mouth to say something, then closed it as the others arrived and sat at the table.

He just gave her a smile and silently handed her back his fries, and she went back to freaking out privately.

They talked about it later, and as surprising as it was, he was undoubtedly the person who helped her the most throughout the whole coming out experience. He was there to help her sort her feelings out, separate what she had thought she felt and what she did feel, and eventually come to the conclusion that she was a lesbian, and most definitely in love with Andi Mack.

That last part they kept to themselves, though. Amber didn’t want to ruin her friendship with Andi, so Jonah kept quiet, letting her rant when they were alone, teasing her mercilessly, and offering her a supportive shoulder when Andi started dating one of her classmates from SAVA.

He went back to teasing when Andi broke up with the guy. He never pushed her, though, or tried to convince her to confess her feelings, which she was grateful for. They both knew she wasn’t ready for it. She still isn’t, honestly. But that’s okay. She’s out and proud, she has the best friends and support system she has ever had, she’s good friends with Andi, and she has Jonah. She’s happy.

And he’s happy too. Which is good, because she will move heaven and earth to make sure he is okay. (The others still talk about the time a football player decided it was a good idea to bully Jonah in freshman year. They managed to get TJ and Buffy to back off from having _words_ (and possibly fists) with him, but they were no match for Amber’s fury. She chewed the guy out in the middle of the cafeteria in a five-minute rant that tore him down piece by piece and ended it with a slap to the face, humiliating him. She got called into the principal’s office for it; the others don’t know how she did it, but she got off with a warning while the football player got suspended. It put a smile back on Jonah’s face and just for that, she would do it again.)

They’ve got each other’s backs. It’s nice, after all this time.

She doesn’t know what the future holds.

She’s about to start her senior year at Grant – the last one before she has to decide what she has to do with her life, which she has no clue – and he’s nervous about trying out for the baseball team this year. But at the moment, they’re sitting in Amber’s garden, eating ice cream as the sun sets, and they’re okay.

She doesn’t know what the future holds, but she hopes – no, knows – that Jonah will be a part of it. The thought brings a smile to her lips and a warm feeling to her heart.

She is so glad she brought coffee and cookies to his place, one day on a whim almost two years ago

**Author's Note:**

> Jonah and Amber are best friends and you can't take that away from me. Also, we love supportive exes-turned-best-friends in this house.


End file.
